The Aliens are Back
by Katsu katamori
Summary: Its been years since the guys left earth. What happens when the guys come back? Will Ichigo admit her feelings for Kisshu? Will Kisshu still love her? Mostly ichigoxkisshu some lettucexpai and puddingxtaruto [discontinued] until futher of notice
1. On our way

It has been 3 years since kisshu pai and taruto left earth. Ichigo broke up with treehugger. Lettuce has finally gotten a bit more courage to stand up for herself . Pudding doesn't have to get married. They live life normally.

IN THE SPACESHIP

"Are we there yet?" "Not even close kisshu," Pai answered. "But i want to see my kitten now!" "quit being such a child kisshu," "Speak for ur self you are one Taruto," Kisshu said with a smirk. "Hey kisshu you baka." "Thanks you noticed already that your an idiot." (In Pai's mind) "How did i get stuck with these idiots i just can't wait to see lettuce and of course all the others if there's any mind readers anywhere which i doubt."

HOURS LATER

"Kisshu sit down we're about to land." "Really we are finally ." "Put your ass in the seat NOW," Pai said infuriated. "Well then looks like someone won't get too see fishy if i beat him up right taruto." "Taruto quit looking at candy!" "What are we there yet?" asked Taruto stupidly. "No idiots Now IDIOTS SIT DOWN!" Pai exclaimed really madly. "Why should we pai?" asked kisshu. Pai said loudly," FUU-SHI-SEN!" "Okay im done." "Take a seat so we can land." "Yes sir."

AT CAFE MEW MEW

"Girls,"said Ryou ,"get ready the guys are back so if they try to attack get your pendent ready. After some time the ship landed. the first thing they say was Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto saying hi. All Ichigo said was," Kisshu." all excited

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I PROMISE AFTER THIS CHAPTER THEY WILL BE LONGER AT LEAST 2000 WORDS EACH THANKS AND PLZ REVIEW YOU WANT SOME THING PLZ TELL ME ANY IDEAS . "NYAH" **


	2. A New Beginning

STILL AT CAFE MEW MEW

"Miss me already Koneko-chan!"Ichigo blushed and quickly replied,"In your dreams kisshu. Also your still annoying as always."idiot "Well that wasn't very polite to say my little kitten." The made Ichigo blush even harder. In her head however she was think about how happy she was she wanted to die from the "surprise" . Even though it wasn't a surprise at all. "I know you missed me koneko-chan ." "Ha i didn't …but i guess i did want you to come back sooner." "What was that?"

Ichigo now blushed a very dark red quickly replying," Nothing idiot I mean nothing kisshu." Kisshu laughed at the site of his little kitten being so shy and adorable. "I hate life and you." "Well life hates you too but i still love you!" In Ichigo's head she was like," Sorry kisshu i don't have the guts to tell you how i feel even though you do I'm just not you who isn't afraid of anything." All Ichigo could do now was smile and laugh even if kisshu had no idea why she was doing it. She just went with the story.

MEANWHILE

"Hey lettuce, ugh ..may i talk to you for a bit?" Lettuce nodded and said," What do you want to talk about Pai?" "I want to know if you would like to um.. hang out after your done working. ...you don't have to if you don't want to cause i understand if you don't i mean..." "Pai." "hu." "Sure when I'm done we can go do something together. Maybe along with Ichigo and Kisshu." "Ok, but you know how kisshu is a big pervert when he's around Ichigo." "Ya i know and maybe i could invite you over to my apartment instead or after wards." "Okay see you later." But before she left she kissed Pai on the cheek and ran off to work blushing.

BACK WITH KISSHU AND ICHIGO

"So let me get it straight after 2 months with treehugger you finally broke up with him." "Ya i guess i finally despised that I don't love him." "So who do you like?" Ichigo though then said,"Well he's annoying, and an idiot, childish , he loves to smirk and he is in fact here right now after many years of me not seeing him." "Let me guess Blondie." Ichigo burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" " Ryou would be last person i ask out trust me he is an ass sometimes. Wait no he's an ass 24/7!" Kisshu laughed really hard making Ichigo smile a his real laugh and at what she said."Sometimes my kitten can be very naughty but i still love her either way." "And Kisshu you may be an idiot but i still think your the best."

Ichigo felt like she was starting to know a side to Kisshu she never thought existed. A sweet, soft, kind, and safe side one she wished she knew about sooner. She started to regret rejecting him over and over only to realize she loved him after all and not the idiot Masaya. She is starting to feel a adoring feeling for a person she thought could never steal her heart. But she was wrong. She finally found her true knight one that desperately wanted her to love him. If only she could just tell him that she loved him with every bit of her heart. She was just afraid of being rejected and not loved. Maybe Kisshu changed and didn't love her anymore; however, she thought wrong.

In the head of her perverted alien was the thought of his every memory of her. He remembers her mew form, the first tim they met, and the final battle. He hoped maybe Ichigo liked him with her heart and soul. His kitten is not a kitten anymore she is a grown hirl at the age of 16 that needs nothing but a loving person that will look after her. He smiled and let ichigo go back to work. His koneko-chan was as great as always. She hasn't changed a bit.

When Ichigo was done working the first thing she did was grab Kisshu and take him with her to the park while Lettuce and pai went to go read at library. On the other hand Pudding showed Taruto were all the great candy stores are at.

AT THE CANDY STORE

"Wow I never seen so many pieces of candy inside one store." "Enough it while you can cause after this week they have to move it to another part of Tokyo." Taruto could tell Pudding was very sad about this situation. So he did what he could do and said a few words.

"Pudding want some candy from my home planet it may taste funny but its still ok." Pudding smiled and nodded. "Pudding do you want to go see the ship. I can show you my room and Pai's room it is creepy but not perverted like Kisshu's ." "Ok but then lets go play in the park. Deal?" "Deal!"

BACK WITH ICHIGO AND KISSHU

"So have you done anything while i was gone?" "No except for meeting my new half sister her name is Berry." "Is she a mew too?" "Ya but right now she is with her boyfriend." "Where did treehugger go anyways?" "I don't know and don't damn care."

Kisshu felt good knowing tree hugger was probably long hone from his kitten or what ever. "Shit i forgot something back at the ship want to come with?" "Sure let me see your room of perverted things!" Kisshu smirked and teleported both of them at the ship.

IN THE SHIP

"Ok we are here." "Great so any rules "oh ya." He pointed to a list that said:

1\. Stay out of Pai's room

2\. Don't let Kisshu cook

3\. Stay out of Pai's lab

4\. No eating candy as breakfast ( For Taruto)

5\. STAY OUT OF PAI'S ROOM

6\. I'M SERIOUS KISSHU STAY OUT OF MY ROOM

-Pai

Ichifo laughed at the last 2 rules and continued to Kisshu's room without a word. She just wanted to be alone with kisshu. Her favorite alien. "Ok let me open the door and then we could go do what ever you want.

When Kisshu and Ichigo entered the room they were not going to expect the surprise awaiting for them. Only on word was spoken and that was from Kisshu. "TARUTO!" It was mostly anger and rage as we could say but Ichigo looked more embarrassed about what she saw then what Taruto and Pudding did.

HI IS THIS CHAPTER A BIT BETTER I DO HOPE SO ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW AND NEXT CHAP IS THE SECOND PART. IF THERE ANY IDEAS OR SOMETHING YOU WANT IN THIS STORY PLZ TELL ME I'M NOT SURE IF THERE IS A GOOD IDEA IN MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW SO. NYAH


	3. News

**Sorry i have not posted the second chapter due to school work and my computer broke and its hard to do it on my tablet so i wasn't able to and im on summer vaca so i won't be able to post a new chapter until july srry but thanks for being patient. Nyah**


End file.
